JEUX DE MAINS, JEUX DE VILAINS
by Syriel-Stevenson-Taylor
Summary: WINCEST EN VU! SI VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS, NE LISEZ PAS, MERCI! petit résumé: sam et dean "jouent" avec le feu mais ils se font surprendre au lycée. et le directeur de l'ecole prévient John que ces fils jouent vraiment un drole de jeu...


jeux de mains, jeux de vilains !

La journée s'annonce très agréable. Le soleil brille de mil feux et le temps est au beau fixe. Pour une fois qu'ils ont atterri dans un état où il fait bon, ça tient quasiment du miracle. John a fini l'affaire sur laquelle il était et a décidé de rester un peu plus de temps pour permettre à ses enfants de profiter un peu de la floride.

Il est plongé dans son journal quand il sent son estomac crier famine. Il prend son téléphone et commande une pizza. Ses fils sont au lycée et il n'a pas trop à se faire de soucis. L'heure du déjeuner arrive et John sent qu'il est temps pour lui de faire un petit somme. Juste une heure, pas plus. Alors il s'installe confortablement sur le canapé et ferme les yeux.

Chose complètement inattendue, son téléphone portable se met à vibrer brusquement un peu plus de deux heures après qu'il se soit endormi. John Winchester regarde le numéro affiché, et voit que le coup de fil vient du directeur du lycée où sont inscrits ses deux fils, Sam âgé de 13ans, et Dean âgé de 17ans.

Son cœur se met à battre à tout rompre et il décroche en vitesse. Il est vite rassuré car il n'est rien arrivé de grave à ses enfants. Cependant, dans la conversation, l'homme l'informe que ses fils se trouvent dans son bureau et qu'il doit venir les récupérer car il s'est passé quelque chose d'assez dérangeant. Ensuite, il lui dévoile aussi que pendant l'heure du déjeuner Sam a entraîné son frère aîné à sécher les cours.

John jure entre ses dents et raccroche. Il se doute que ces deux petits imbéciles ont dû faire quelque chose qui sort vraiment de l'ordinaire pour qu'il soit obligé d'aller les récupérer, comme ça sur le vif. Alors il sort du motel et grimpe dans l'Impala et se rend directement au lycée.

Il pénètre dans le hall, et va aussitôt à l'accueil. Il se présente et explique la situation à la femme âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années qui acquiesce d'un léger signe de la tête et le conduit jusqu'au bureau du principal et le fait entrer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte se referme et il voit ses deux fils, chacun assis à un bout du vaste bureau. Il comprend tout de suite ce qui a bien pu se passer.

- M. Stevens ? Vous devriez vous asseoir... Déclare simplement le principal du lycée.

John s'installe sur la chaise juste en face du directeur de l'école.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'ils ont fait au juste ?

- Avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, j'ai plusieurs questions à vous poser M. Stevens.

- Quel genre de questions ? Demande John pas vraiment surpris.

- Dites moi, cela vous arrive souvent de laisser vos fils seuls ?

Sam laisse échapper un ricanement cynique. Le directeur de l'école lui lance un regard sévère et le cadet des Winchester se contente de hausser les épaules avant de faire un clin d'œil équivoque à son frère, lequel pousse un profond soupir en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour éviter de piquer un fou rire. John Winchester s'efforce de garder son sérieux et lance un regard désapprobateur au plus jeune de ses fils, qui baisse automatiquement les yeux en rougissant légèrement.

- C'est à dire ? Réplique-t-il en reportant son attention sur l'homme qui lui fait face.

Avant de lui répondre, le principal appelle la secrétaire. La femme revient dans le bureau puis il lui demande d'accompagner les deux garçons et de les surveiller de prés. Sous le regard plutôt amusé de John Winchester. Le proviseur ajoute une remarque plus que troublante ce qui confirme les soupçons du chasseur :

- Et surtout, je ne veux pas les voir à moins de 4m l'un de l'autre, vous m'avez bien compris, Jennifer?

- Oui, M. Réplique la femme.

En simultané, les deux jeunes Winchester laissent échapper un ricanement entendu puis suivent la femme et la porte se referme.

Dans le bureau du proviseur, l'ambiance est tendue et la conversation se poursuit.

- Bon, écoutez M. Stevens, je ne vais y aller par 4 chemins. Vous devriez surveiller de très prés ce que font vos fils quand ils se retrouvent seuls ! Déclare soudain le principal du lycée.

- Bon, évitez de me faire perdre mon temps comme ça. Est-ce que vous pourriez me dire clairement ce qui c'est s'est passé, oui ou non ? Demande une fois de plus John Winchester en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Ecoutez… Votre fils Sam, est un jeune garçon très intelligent, Dean n'est pas en reste non plus, bien qu'il n'utilise pas le tiers de ses réelles capacités pour les mettre en œuvre afin de travailler en cours. Et je ne vous cache pas que j'ai quelques élèves comme lui dans cet établissement. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui me gêne le plus. Il y a quelque chose de très troublant qui se passe entre eux. Il semblerait que vos enfants aient trouvé un jeu vraiment très amusant pour eux. Et l'instigateur de ce « jeu » n'est autre que le plus jeune de vos fils.

- Wow, attendez une minute. De quel genre de jeu parlez vous ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé au juste ?

Bien qu'il sache déjà de quoi le proviseur parle.

- Ce qui s'est passé ? Eh bien, je vais vous le dire clairement, M. Stevens. Pendant l'interclasse, un des professeurs de l'établissement a surpris votre fils, Sam, en train de glisser ses mains à l'intérieur du jeans de son frère ! Et visiblement, ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive et ça n'a absolument rien d'anodin, croyez moi ! Il semblerait que Sam trouve ça très amusant, et il n'y a pas un seul moment où, il a pris conscience que ce qu'il fait va à l'encontre de la morale ! Et quand je lui ai demandé d'arrêter, vous ne savez pas ce qu'il m'a répondu ? Il m'a dit que ce n'était qu'un jeu et que c'était lui-même qui en avait établi les règles et que son frère Dean doit lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil et faire tout ce qu'il lui demande, sans broncher! A départ, j'ai d'abord pensé que c'était Dean qui avait entraîné son jeune frère pour assouvir certaines pulsions mais je me suis lourdement trompé ! Car c'est bel et bien Sam qui manipule son frère aîné ! Mais il n'y a pas que ça. A l'heure du déjeuner, j'ai eu la désagréable surprise de surprendre vos enfants dans les toilettes en train d'avoir des relations sexuelles ! Et c'est votre fils Sam qui a traîné Dean dans les toilettes !

Le chasseur fait mine d'être choqué. Comme s'il n'était pas au courant de ce que ses fils font entre eux. Mais ce que l'homme qui lui fait face ne sait pas, c'est que John Winchester lui-même a activement participé à ce « jeu ». Et que c'est lui, le professeur qui les a initiés.

- C'est impossible. Sam n'est pas comme vous le décrivez. S'exclame-t-il brusquement, il se doit de pousser la comédie jusqu'au bout histoire de brouiller les pistes pour éviter de se retrouver avec les services sociaux sur le dos.

- Oh que si, M. Stevens. Car je ne vous ai pas dire la meilleure : Sam se sert de son frère comme d'un objet sexuel ! Pour lui, Dean est un exutoire pour assouvir les violentes pulsions sexuelles qui l'habitent ! Si vous les aviez vu en pleine action vous pourriez comprendre, Sam est pervers à un point dont vous n'avez même pas idée. Quand je leur ai ordonné de stopper ça et de sortir immédiatement des toilettes, vous ne savez pas ce qu'ils ont fait ? Ils ont tranquillement fini leur affaire avant de sortir, et visiblement Sam était plus que ravi. Et le discours qu'il tient est carrément digne de celui d'un adulte. Les descriptions qu'il n'a pas hésité à me donner de ce qu'il aime faire à son frère sont… Vraiment terrifiantes ! Dans ce désastre, ce n'est pas Sam la victime mais bel et bien Dean ! Leur relation est très malsaine et je vous conseillerais fortement de faire suivre une thérapie à vos deux fils sans plus attendre !

- Vous avez fini ? Demande John Winchester en se levant.

- M. Stevens, vous n'avez pas l'air de prendre conscience de se qui se trame entre vos enfants.

- Au contraire, j'ai parfaitement compris. Réplique John Winchester.

- M. Stevens, je ne saurais que vous conseiller de faire en sorte que vos enfants ne se retrouvent plus jamais seuls ensembles. Car la relation qu'ils entretiennent est des plus malsaines. Mais il n'est pas trop tard pour arrêter le massacre, ils peuvent reprendre une vie normale.

- Laissez moi régler ça. Ce n'est pas votre problème, c'est le mien. Sur ce, passez une bonne fin de journée…

Quelques instants plus tard, il passe la porte. Il traverse le couloir pour rejoindre ses enfants et les ramener à bon port…

Ils sont tous deux, chacun installé sur une chaise à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, il y a plus de 4 mètres qui les séparent et ils soupirent de frustration. Leurs regards sont rivés l'un à l'autre comme s'ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre et le lien qui les unis est quasi palpable. Ils attendent bien sagement que leur père ait fini pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leur petit jeu avec lui.

- Tu crois que cet abruti va tout lui dire ? Demande Sam en se tournant vers son frère.

- Nan, je crois pas, j'en suis sur et certain ! Réplique Dean en pouffant de rire.

- Ah putain, je crois qu'on va encore morfler… Soupire Sam.

- Mais nan, t'inquiètes. Papa va régler ça, et après on va tranquillement rentrer au motel.

- Tu crois ? Tu penses pas que Papa va d'abord nous sonner les cloches ?

La femme de l'accueil lève un sourcil surpris et se tourne vers eux.

- Chut, Sammy, tais toi. On verra ça plus tard, ok ? Répond Dean.

Son cadet lui lance un sourire éblouissant et lui fait un clin d'œil discret.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils voient enfin leur père ressortir du bureau du principal, suivit du proviseur.

- Vous deux, je vous préviens que vous allez entendre parler du pays une fois qu'on sera dehors ! Vocifère John, juste pour la forme. Puis il les attrape l'un et l'autre et les entraîne sans ménagement à l'extérieur du bâtiment scolaire. Tous les trois passent la double porte et se dirigent vers l'Impala garée sur le parking.

Par curiosité sans doute, le proviseur du lycée pousse la double porte et observe cet homme étrange accompagné de ses deux fils. Et quelque chose le frappe dans l'image qu'il aperçoit au loin sur le parking. En effet, arrivé prés de la voiture, il voit l'homme relever la tête vers lui et lui adresser un sourire narquois puis la seconde suivante, il aperçoit le fils aîné s'approcher de son père et lui glisser quelque chose à l'oreille puis le père se tourne vers son fils, et lui claque les fesses d'un geste obscène…

Le principal du lycée retourne dans son bureau profondément troublé par ce qu'il vient de réaliser. Il sait d'où le « mal » a pris racine. Et l'expression « jeux de mains » prend tout son sens…


End file.
